


Unexpected Frostiron

by da34amadeo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Feet, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, I like Preggers Loki, M/M, Mpreg, and feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: I like Pregnant Loki And Feet And apparently so does Tony.





	Unexpected Frostiron

Tony’s poking around on his pad and keeping a loose eye on the television, while the pregnant Loki rests at the other end of the couch engrossed in the works of Shakespeare . He finds it hard to believe that this is the same being who’s caused them so much trouble in the past. Apparently a pregnant Loki is a subdued Loki. At least that's what Thor claims.

He brought his recalcitrant brother here to be watched over in his gravid state. Thor did not trust Odin to care for his adopted son . Odin feared Loki’s progeny. Rightfully so he suspects,if they inherited their mothers… fathers? temperament.

The pale God shifts and squirms trying to get in a comfortable position for his softly swelled belly.He’s wearing one of Tony's old shirts and a loose pair of sweats. There's an appealing patch of porcelain skin that he tries not to look at. He’s developed an embarrassing infatuation with the man's growing form . It did not help that the normally booted god had taken to wandering around the apartment barefooted . Tony liked feet, a fact he did not share with anyone. Really the rest of the Avengers would never leave him alone if they knew.

He’s about ready to put the pad away and figure out dinner for them both when he feels something brush against his thigh. He glances down to find one insistent foot resting against his leg ,toes digging into the flesh absently. _Subtle Loki_ he thinks before pulling them into his lap .

Loki would never directly ask. Still he had ways to make his needs known. Tony had gotten pretty good at reading the sulky god. He sets to work massaging the sore feet of his pregnant roommate.

Loki sighs in relief as Tony works. He carefully ignores the little sighs he can hear from the other end of the couch and it isn’t until he hears a breathy gasp that he looks over. Loki’s flushed and his book has fallen to the floor. His eyes are half lidded with pleasure ,breath coming in short little gasps . And he’s hard .Cock standing up straight in the loose sweats. Tony’s frozen in shock.

“Please don’t stop! “ Loki begs “Um .Maybe we should um go in the other room? “ he suggests uncertainly. _Christ he sounds like an idiot._

“Very well .” Loki agrees sounding honestly very put out. It’s all he can do to follow him with as much grace as a confusedly aroused man can.

 

Loki strips himself fairly efficiently and stretches out on his bed . “Continue ." he orders and Tony almost hurts himself scrambling up onto the bed.

Holy fuck! Naked Loki’s about the hottest thing he’s ever seen. The cock that rises up from under the bump of his child is appropriately god like .Thick and currently bright pink and proud. It bobs as he works again at Loki's feet . Loki stretches and flexes like a cat . Tony's trying to figure out the etiquette of letting his own desperate member out of confinement when Loki’s other foot comes up to massage the straining bulge. “Ohh…Ummm “ is all he can really say. Clearly he’s gotten permission to show the goods.

He leaves the bed long enough to strip and now he lets his hand explore over Loki's ankles and up his slender calves to caress his firm splayed thighs. Loki sighs appreciatively.Soon he's straddled across Loki’s thighs .

He looks down at the god feeling a mix of fear and arousal. He wants this to be about more than just sex. He’s given up casual liaisons since his failed relationship with Pepper. He wants more than that now. How lonely he’s actually been suddenly overwhelms him.

“Kiss me .” Loki orders . He reaches up and pulls Tony to him. Surprisingly gentle despite his firm tone . Loki shifts them both till it’s Tony’s on his back . He kisses him slow and sure.Tony can’t help settling into it . A curtain of dark hair shields him from view and he tangles his fingers into the silky strands.

“I want this.” Loki whispers against his mouth giving much appreciated reassurance. “I don’t choose my lovers idly .” The lust in Loki’s eyes nearly blows him away.

“Now pleasure me. “ he orders sternly. Then Tony is caressing and exploring his new lover's form, pale flexible limbs that respond readily to his touch. He shifts Loki in front of him his cock slotting between his firm cheeks . He’s leaking rather profusely and he slips over resilient skin moaning involuntarily.

“ I think he gasps it might be a bit..um rude if I just … It’s the little guys house and all." Loki merely hums in agreement and pushes his rump more firmly against him before pulling his hand to wrap around his nearly perfect cock.

Tony rock's against that silky skin again letting Loki thrust into his fist . It does not take very long until he’s spurting across Loki’s smooth back. Loki rolls again to rest face up  his needy  cock presenting itself to Tony's eager grasp and soon Loki’s crying out . Back arching and his belly rounding . Those lovely feet digging into the mattress as his toes curl. Tony would have come again at the sight if he had been able.

“Wow.” Tony exclaims.

Loki scowls at him. “What ? You have no idea how beautiful you are do you. ?”Tony replies self consciously.

Loki’s scowl does not fade but he still looks pleased by Tony's statement.

” I am a god in more way than one .It’s gratifying you are able to recognize it as well.Now my child requires rest . “ Before Tony can consider himself dismissed Loki tucks himself comfortably in his embrace.

“ Pretty smug for a guy that just came so hard he nearly shot himself in the eye .” He grumbles against his lovers back . Still as he drifts off to sleep it's with a smile and a feeling of peace he hasn’t known in far to long.

**Author's Note:**

> i do have a bit of a foot fetish while my partner does not . Sigh at least I can have Loki's vicariously.


End file.
